jealous prince and oblivious uke princess
by scarlet00500
Summary: Prince Sasuke meets Naru-chan, who doesn't have any parents, and takes the blond home with him. Only to find that other people are getting too close to HIS naru-chan. And Naruto is oblivious to everything. Trouble ensures.
1. the encounter

Naruto admitted that he was many different things; always bored, he looked for ways to get in trouble. Living without parents, or just anybody really, in that matter, wasn't very fun. He knew that he could be considered as an annoying brat. But what he didn't understand was why people seemed to call him a freak. I mean, sure he was a little different from the other people in the village where he lived, but everybody is at least slightly different from everyone else.

Gripping tightly to the shirt he was wearing, he willed himself not to lash out. A man who looked to be around his forties was leaning over him, his face an ugly shade of red as he started to shout obscenities.

"Get away! You are going to make my business run downhill!"

Snarling, Naruto unsteadily took a step back. "Stupid old man! All I wanted was that mask!" The man paused, before a look of hysteria crossed his face, "You want this mask? Well, here, take it!" With an almost alarming force, the man threw the mask at Naruto's head. Before he could even react, Naruto felt himself being pushed to the ground. "What the heck?!" "Get out," the man whispered venomously. "I'm leaving!" Naruto snapped back, getting up and running away.

It wasn't until he had locked himself in his room that he noticed a wetness on his cheeks. _Damn._ Wiping his eyes, Naruto slumped down, an empty coldness in his heart. Why couldn't people understand that he was in pain? Letting out a sigh, he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **JEALOUSSASUKEJEALOUSSASUKE**

A thump on the roof above his bed woke Naruto up from his sleep. "Burglars?" In his hazy state of mind, he managed to stumble out of bed and grasp the nearest object which could be used as a weapon, in this case it was a broom. Peeking his head out the window in his room to hopefully see who or what was on his roof, Naruto shouted, "What's happening?"

Unsuspecting anything, Naruto was surprised when he was pushed to the ground, hands pinned behind his head as his assailant straddled his lap so that it was impossible for him to move. The broom that was in his hand clattered to the ground, just out of reach. Right when he was ready to shout a good load of obscenities, the words died in his throat when he managed to get a better look at the person pinning him down. The attacker was a boy who couldn't be much older than him, probably eleven or twelve. He had raven black hair which, in Naruto's opinion, was styled suspiciously like a duck's butt. A lean frame, pale skin, and dark eyes, Naruto felt heat rising to his face for admitting to himself that he thought the guy was good looking. The blush came on full force, though, when the boy looked at him weirdly for staring slightly.

Finding his voice, he demanded, "Get off of me! Who are you anyways?" When the boy didn't reply, Naruto tried to push him away. Finally, the mysterious person relented, sitting beside him.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Sasuke."

"Interesting name."

"Hn."

"Mine is Naruto!"

The raven haired male looked at him in what could have been amusement, "Naruto? You are named after a food?" Becoming slightly defensive, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Oi, what's it to you?" Sasuke tried, and failed, to hide his chuckling, "That has to be the stupidest name I have ever heard of! Sheesh, you're such a dobe." Naruto felt his irritation growing, that prick! "Shut it, teme! At least I don't randomly break into other people's houses!" He didn't fail to notice the raven stiffening up beside him. "Out of curiosity, why were you on my roof?"

"Why are you named after food?" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto looked at Sasuke, slightly hurt. Was his name really that bad? He named himself after his favorite food, never had it occurred to him that his name was just something you laugh at. Sasuke, seeing the hurt expression on Naruto's face, began to clear his throat. "I never said that you have a bad name. It's just that to me it seems to be weird to be named after a food."

"Yeah, well, I named myself after my favorite food," Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at him weirdly, "Idiot your parents are the people who named you, what is the name that your parents gave you?" He sat up and shrugged, "I don't know."

Sasuke looked incredulous, "What do you mean you don't know?! Where are your parents? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them yet. Aren't they going to check up on you?" Naruto shifted slightly in his position, becoming increasingly uncomfortable on where the conversation was heading, "I don't know where my parents are. Please, don't ask any more questions." Sasuke looked like he wanted to complain, but once he saw the pleading look in Naruto's eyes, he relented.

"So," Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, "you live here by yourself then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Naruto merely nodded his head in confirmation.

Standing up, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and helped him up too. Naruto gave him a questioning look, so he explained, "I'm taking you home with me. No complaining." His tone left no room for argument. "Wait, what? Why?" "You're here by yourself right? I want you to he my friend, so I am taking you to a place where it can be your new home. Don't you want to be my friend?"

"Yes!" Naruto nearly cried out, joyful that he had finally found a friend. He tackled Sasuke in a giant hug, wanting to express his gratitude towards the boy. Sasuke was startled, to say the least, but he did not push Naruto off.

"Wait a minute, hey Naruto," Naruto looked up and grinned at him. Sasuke felt his throat suddenly dry at the look of absolute adoration that Naruto gave him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto giggled lightly, arms still around his neck. He blushed lightly at that, "How old are you anyways, I'm twelve." Naruto unwound his arms from Sasuke's neck. "In two months I'll be ten" he stated, making a show of holding up all ten of his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but he found that extremely adorable.

 **JEALOUSSASUKEJEALOUSSASUKE**

About half an hour later, Naruto had packed everything that Sasuke deemed was necessary. "Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted, just as they were about to leave. "What now?" asked Sasuke, becoming slightly irritated. "Will I be able to eat ramen there?" asked Naruto, almost shyly. Sasuke nearly let out a laugh, that was what Naruto had been worried about? Failing to hide his mirth, he chortled, "Yes, Naruto, you can have ramen there." Naruto, to Sasuke's amusement, looked genuinely relieved, as if he had actually worried about not being able to have ramen.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

And with that, they were off.

 **JEALOUSSASUKEJEALOUSSASUKE**

The trip took longer than Sasuke had wanted. Naruto had been stubbornly taking the long way to his house, avoiding the village like it was the plague. But finally, they had reached the Uchiha estate. Sasuke took pride in his home when he saw the look of absolute awe and wonder that Naruto gave it. "This is your home? It-it's like a castle! Who all lives there?" "The main clansmen and some other people who are visiting. Oh, as well as the servants and guards." He told Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at the answer he had received. "Who are you really? No commoner is that wealthy!"

As if on cue, one of the servants came stumbling towards them. He was a man with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, a scar across his nose. "Prince Sasuke!" 'Prince?!' Naruto mouthed to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in affirmation.  
"Oh prince Sasuke," the servant named Iruka called out, "do you have any idea how worried we all were?" "As you can see, Iruka, I have a guest as well with me," Sasuke stated coldly, not liking the fact that his friend was being ignored. Iruka gave a quick glance towards Naruto before turning his gaze back towards Sasuke and bowing, "Prince Sasuke, I will take your guest to the guest's quarters to have him fed and checked on. In the meantime, I ask of you to go to your father to let him know that you are here." Sasuke nodded his hand in understanding, "I leave the responsibility of Naruto's care in your capable hands." And with that, Sasuke was off.

Iruka looked down at Naruto, finally checking out the appearance of Sasuke's claimed friend. "You're nervous around me," Naruto observed, somewhat sadly. "W-w-wha―?" "Your hands are restless, you always play with the hem of your shirt. And not once have you looked me in the eye." Iruka looked away in shame, noticing how dejected the boy sounded.

"I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me, and we haven't made introductions yet. My name is Iruka, what is your name." Leaning down slightly, he offered his hand to the blond boy. Said blond boy gave Iruka a blinding smile as he shook hands, saying, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka smiled sadly at the child, _this is the demonic fox-child he has heard so much about?_ He became startled, however, when the boy began to cry.

"Naruto! Is something wrong?" Naruto shook his head, smiling and laughing as tears began pouring down his face, "I'm just so happy. Nobody besides you or Sasuke have ever tried to get to know me. I was always so lonely, people treated me like a monster. Thank you, for your kindness." That was all Iruka could take before he flung himself at the crying boy and embracing him in a hug. Naruto sniffled a little, "It's nice, I feel warm. Hey Iruka, is this what it feels like to be hugged by a father?" Iruka didn't reply, he merely tightened his embrace.

A few moments later, Iruka gently unwound himself from their hug and gave Naruto a small smile, "Shall we go in?" Naruto smiled back and began following Iruka to the guest's quarters.

The guest's quarters, to Naruto's shock and awe, was a building completely separate from the main home. At two stories high, Naruto wondered how many guests Sasuke's family usually had over. He was brought out of his musings, however, when he heard Iruka let out a loud yelp. Turning his attention to Iruka, he saw a man with white hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face leaning over Iruka, a weird grin covering his face. Iruka, on the other hand, seemed slightly flushed, a light blush adorning his face. **(can you guess what happened? :3)**

Tilting his head to the side Naruto asked innocently, "Hey mister? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. This man here is my new friend Iruka. Is something the matter with him?"

"My name is Kakashi. You said this fellow was your friend?"

"Of course he is! Iruka is very kind, so if something is the matter with him, I want to be able to help him in any way I can!"

Naruto had his arms crossed in defiance as if daring Kakashi to say that he couldn't do anything, his voice showing the determination he had to help his new friend. Kakashi couldn't help but ruffle Naruto's hair in an affectionate way. Demon child his ass, he could tell that this child would become someone great. Now, if only everybody else would share his opinion, Kakashi wasn't sure.


	2. meeting the father

**Authors note: I'm sorry. But I can't be one of those people who update every week or so. Because I take ADD pills, sometimes I sleep like an insomniac. My mom had this brilliant idea that it was because I looked at electronics too close to bedtime so she confiscated my laptop by 6 (I mean, who does that?). My dad doesn't mind how late I stay up with my laptop, but I only get to go to his house every other weekend. Enjoy the chapter. And while I won't be mean and say that I won't post another chapter unless I get so many reviews, it's really nice to receive them because it makes me feel like my story is wanted. It motivates me to get more done. Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: An angry Fugaku and some mild language. Oh, and some perverted nosebleeds.**

Naruto Uzumaki would never admit it out loud to anybody, lest he embarrass himself, but he found guys just as appealing as girls. He knew that he was bisexual, and while it didn't bother him in the slightest, other people weren't as open minded to the idea and thought that it was unnatural.

Walking down the corridors with Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto held both of their hands for comfort. He had never been inside a building so big and it was more than a little intimidating. Some of the people who he guessed were guards were looking at him with an indifferent expression. And while they weren't as open to express their distaste towards him, Naruto could tell that they weren't pleased with him there.

Kakashi saw that he was nervous and squeezed his hand in comfort, offering him one of his one-eyed smiles. Naruto gave him a smile back.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Do you want to know what it feels like to be tall?"  
Naruto nodded his head in confirmation, "Maybe if I was taller, this building and the guards wouldn't seem as intimidating."

"W-w-wha?" was all Naruto could manage as Kakashi began to pick him up. "What is it Naru-chan?" At 'Naru-chan', Kakashi gave a wink. "You said you wanted to know what it feels like to be tall." Placing Naruto on his shoulders, Kakashi then began to resume his walk.

Naruto giggled and laughed on top of Kakashi's shoulders, loving the new view. Iruka laughed with him, commenting on how it sort of looked like Kakashi now had two heads.

Finally, both Iruka and Kakashi stopped in front of a door labeled BATH HOUSE.

"BATH HOUSE? Why are we going there?" asked Naruto. "It is common curtesy to offer your guest a bath when they arrive, especially because baths aren't that common within the civilians of our kingdom. Besides, it's almost like a policy for guests and the royal family to always look and stay clean and sharp." Iruka answered.

"Oh, I never had a real bath before, is it fun?"

"Baths can be very fun~" Kakashi said knowingly.

"Perverted guard," Iruka muttered under his breath, low enough that Naruto couldn't catch what he said.

The bath was very fun in Naruto opinion. With the water seemingly just the right temperature, it helped relax his muscles.

He also liked the feeling of being clean. Even though there was a bath house back in the village, for some reason, the other townsfolk never allowed him to use it. He'd always had to go bathe in that freezing cold river up north.

But his favorite part of the bath was when they shampooed and conditioned his hair. Kakashi would always rub relaxing circles on his head as he practically massaged it.

Naruto let out a content sigh, leaning back a little in the tub, "If this is what it feels like to truly take a bath, then the only time that I will ever leave is to go and eat some ramen." "Oh?" Iruka asked, "You're a fan of ramen? But how can you seem to like it so much if it is so unhealthy?" Naruto let out a gasp, "Take that back right now! Ramen is the food of the gods!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I thought the food of the gods were supposed to be nectar and ambrosia." "Whatever."

After the bath was finished, Naruto found himself dressed in a plush, short kimono, reaching down to his mid thighs. The kimono was orange color with sakura blossoms as the design.

Iruka answered after receiving a questioning look, "Once you are done taking a bath, you put this on until you reach your room where you would put on your regular clothes."

Kakashi promptly picked him up and began twirling him around, "Ah, Naru-chan! You look so adorable! I can tell that you will be a little heartbreaker when you grow up!" Naruto blushed lightly, not used to being praised, "I don't want to be a heartbreaker, that would mean that I will have made other people sad." Kakashi chuckled slightly and hugged Naruto close to his chest, "Too cute."

"Wha… Kakashi! Don't pick Naruto up when he isn't decently dressed!" Iruka called out.

"Oh?" Kakashi whispered in his ear, licking it and biting softly, "When you are done with your bath and are wearing robes like these, I pick you up all the time and bring you back go our room." He then began to lick down Iruka's neck. "Aaahn, Kakashi! N-not in public!" Iruka gasped.

"So we can do it in private then?"

"You're impossible!"

Sighing, he stopped his attack on Iruka's neck and placed Naruto back on the ground.

"Come, Naruto, I'll show you to your room." And with that, they were off.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was always one who liked to be precise and punctual. Appearances were key. That's why he trained himself to be prepared for everything. Because he was only a few months older than the prince Sasuke, their clan leaders often compared the two of them, making Sasuke his eternal rival.

Yes, he thought that he had been prepared for anything, but that was proven wrong the minute a bundle of sunshine plowed him to the ground. "Oops, sorry."

The person who had run into him was a feminine looking boy who Neji guessed was a couple of years younger than him. Sunny blond hair went well with the bluest eyes that Neji had ever seen. The bath kimono the boy was wearing had ridden further up his thighs and oh god– was that boy even wearing underwear?! Neji felt his blood rushing towards his nose.

The blond-haired beauty looked at him innocently and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"N-Neji Hyuuga."

"Are you ok, Neji? You look kind of flushed. Do you have a fever?" Naruto brought his face closer to Neji's, placing the back of his hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Neji blushed more, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? Your face feels slightly hot."

A pair of hands shot out and picked Naruto up, placing him beside the heavily blushing Hyuuga.

Kakashi gave Neji a knowing smirk from behind his mask, "Don't worry Naru-chan. The heat's just getting to him." Neji glowered at Kakashi.

"The heat?" Naruto asked, not getting what Kakashi was implying, "But it isn't that hot out." This time, it was Iruka who ruffled his hair in an affectionate way. And as they were about to leave, that was when things turned sour.

Fugaku and his two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, were heading towards the guest bedrooms because Sasuke said that he had brought his new friend over, and Fugaku wanted to see what type of person Sasuke's friend was. If his son's friend was a peasant, then Fugaku could just give the boy some supper and send him back home to his family.

He lost all feelings of control, however, when he saw the demon brat.

Sasuke had wanted to show his dad his new friend, Naruto. Naruto was a good person and he knew his dad would be able to warm up to him. When he saw that Naruto had just gotten out of the bath house, for he was wearing the short kimono, he quickly looked away, hoping that no one would notice him blushing.

Itachi did, but he didn't say anything.

Just when Sasuke was about to introduce the two of them, however, he saw his father storming towards Naruto.

Fugaku stormed towards Naruto, violently shoving the surprised boy and screaming, "Damn it! What the hell is this monster doing here?" Flashbacks appeared in Naruto's mind, images of all the people who abused him and called him a monster or a freak. Finally, he snapped, "What the hell, old man? What's your problem?!"

"Kyuubi!" Fugaku shouted, "I won't have you sullying my son's reputation!"

Sasuke looked in horror at what was happening, "Father, what are you doing?!" He was about to go and try to help his friend, only to be held back by Itachi.

Sasuke struggled against his older brother's firm grip, "Nii-san, let me go! I have to help my friend!"

"Sasuke, shut up." Itachi's voice left no room for argument. "You'd only make things worse for your friend."

Neji stared in utter shock.

"Why do people always call me a freak?" Naruto demanded. "That is because you are a host for the demon Kyuubi. The same demon who almost destroyed my kingdom nine years ago!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock, he was the demon host? All of the stories he heard talked about the Kyuubi host being an evil being. Not Naruto! Naruto was precious! Naruto was innocent! Naruto was one of the most loving people that Sasuke has ever met! He didn't care if Naruto held the Kyuubi inside of his body.

Fugaku raised his right arm, ready to strike the demon child in all his rage, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the king, "Fugaku-sama, as a king, you need to reign control of your emotions. Especially now since there is a Hyuuga gracing us with his presence."

Fugaku took one look at Neji, before begrudgingly backing off. "Kakashi," he managed to ground out, "Just get him out of my sight."

Kakashi nodded once, and picked Naruto up before heading towards the room that he was supposed to stay at.

And with all that happened, not even Iruka chided Kakashi for picking Naruto up in his indecent state.

 **Hello readers. Sorry, but I'll probably upstate like once every other month. Stuff happened and that's all I feel like saying, unless you are my senpai. Then I'd probably tell you through our hangouts.**


	3. (metaphorically) kissing it better

**Author's note: I am really sorry that this chapter is so small. In the next chapter, I will try to make it at least 2500 words to make up for it. I am sorry! I have writers block! And because of writer's block, it took me a long time to make this chapter. Seriously, it took me 3 hours just to write the first 500 words. I know that it is sort of sad to get writers block in the third chapter, but I never plan out what I am going to write. I have to rely on the ideas that pop into my head to be able to write the chapters. So anyways, enjoy.**

Naruto felt like crying, as he was being carried by Kakashi to the room he was assigned to. He was an idiot for ever thinking that he would be accepted. At least, now he knows why.

It was because he was a freak.

A monster.

An abomination.

Realization hit him like a bus. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You knew about the Kyuubi from the beginning. So why were you nice to me? Why are you still acting nice to me?" Naruto's voice rose with every question, before coming out in a broken whisper, "I am a freak. Plain and simple. And because of this, no one will ever accept me. So, please, don't act so nice to me. It will make me believe that I might have a chance on being accepted somewhere-" Naruto was cut off by a smacking noise.

Pain bloomed on Naruto's right cheek and it took him a minute to realize what happened.

Kakashi had slapped him.

He timidly looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze, wondering what he did to set off the man.

Kakashi's eyes were hard and full of anger, "I am sorry Naruto, for the pain I may have caused you. But I NEVER want to hear you talk about yourself like that ever again, _do you understand me?_ Iruka also knew about you, and you said he was your new friend right? I am being nice to you because I want to. I'm not about to let the Kyuubi cloud my judgment when it comes to knowing the type of person you are. Naruto is Naruto, not Kyuubi."

Naruto began to sob in Kakashi's shirt after hearing him speak such kind words.

Kakashi sighed, and gingerly placed Naruto on the plush bed once they finally arrived at his room. Slipping him out of his bath kimono, Kakashi helped him to get dressed properly.

Gazing upon Naruto's crying form, Kakashi wiped away some of his tears that were forming. And with that small act of kindness, Kakashi left without another word to allow Naruto to gather his thoughts.

About three hours had passed, and Naruto still hadn't come out of his room. Fugaku stared at the direction on where Naruto was, lips quirked into a small frown, a sign that he was slightly concerned. "Kakashi!" yelled Fugaku. Instantly, a bundle of white hair appeared, "You called, your majesty?"

Fugaku hesitated, before inquiring, "Naruto, he's been in that room for several hours now. Is he…?" And although he trailed off at the end, Kakashi knew what he was asking.

"If you want to see if Naruto is ok, you should go check on him yourself." He didn't as much as flinch when Fugaku shot him a dark look. Honestly, Fugaku thought, he was way too lenient when it came to Kakashi. But then again, maybe taking _one_ quick little peek wouldn't be of an inconvenience to anybody. Besides, he was just curious. From what he read on the blond boy, Naruto could be loud. So when you have complete silence from a supposedly loud brat for several entire hours, anyone could become curious as to what was happening with them.

Walking into Naruto's room, Fugaku found the boy laying on the soft bed, seemingly depressed. He cleared his throat to make his presence announced.

Naruto looked at him with glassy blue eyes from crying.

For a moment, when Fugaku looked at him, he saw the Kyuubi. The demon that terrorized his people. It took him a moment and several deep breaths, but he was able to reign in his emotions. And see the boy who was hurting.

"Naruto, earlier today, as your king, that was out of line for me," he spoke, his voice a little gruff. Damn it, why couldn't he look the child in the eye?!

Naruto sniffled, before sitting up any giving him a watery smile, "I accept your apology!"

"Since when was that an apology?"

"I just had the feeling that was the closest you would get to saying 'sorry'."

Fugaku wanted to sigh, but he was an Uchiha, so he refrained. Walking out of Naruto's room, he paused by the doorway and said, "I've decided that you will stay here. This way I can keep track of the Kyuubi. But I hope you understand what will happen to you if either I find out that the Kyuubi is taking over you or something else happens."

Naruto could only swallow the lump in his throat at Fugaku's tone and reply with a weak, 'yes'.

But even so, Naruto thought as he laid down on his bed, a small smile on his face, he couldn't help but to feel happy that he now had a home.

 **If you thought that Fugaku seemed bipolar, let me clear things up for you. His big attitude change from when he first met Naruto was that he had several hours to get in control of his thoughts, whereas when he first met Naruto, he didn't have that option. But even though Fugaku may have given Naruto a sort of an apology, he still doesn't 100% trust Naruto. It's like when your parents meet your new boyfriend of girlfriend: they might be polite, but they don't approve.**


	4. cheering up

**Oh my gosh, I am a horrible person! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update it! I have an excuse! For an entire week, I was sick with the flu, making my progress report a bad one (seriously I had a C, a D, and an F). Because of this, my mom made it so I couldn't get on ANY device unless for homework and she kept a sharp eye on me to make sure that I was doing my work. And she would also put everything in her room, so it wasn't like I could sneak it out at night. The only reason why I could was because I had to stay home from school today because of a severe migraine headache (I just** _ **love**_ **feeling as of the room is spinning around in circles as black dots are in my vision while I have an almost unbearable headache. Besides that, I still feel a little dizzy and light-headed, but at least I can walk in a straight line without using a wall to help. Yay for migraines!).**

 **Also important! I don't feel like dealing with trolls or anybody else with hateful messages. There was this guest whose comment kept on calling me the unoriginal name 'faggot' and how 'sasusaku was canon'. I don't care if you believe that sasusaku is canon. I clearly stated in the description that this story was going to become a sasunaru fanfic. If any of you who are reading this are to butt hurt over the idea that two guys could like each other, then I suggest you leave now. To everyone else, enjoy.**

 **Warnings: unbetad. Some bitchy villagers.**

Sasuke was restless. No, that was an understatement. He was about ready to piss himself.

Naruto had been in his room for about four hours now. And showed no signs of ever coming back out. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if this was all his fault. No, he wanted to bring Naruto back home with him. There was nothing wrong with that. But, was it the right time to show him to his father? If he had waited, would Fugaku have reacted differently?

"Otouto, if you walk around in circles any more, you'll wear mother's carpet down," Itachi called out, seemingly bored. He had just come in from the training fields outside where he would practice every day, a sign that he would become king when their father passed his throne on. As the future king, Itachi got more instructors and training, for a king should be the one most prepared for battle.

Sasuke scowled at his older brother who just gave him a smirk. "Shut up, Itachi. I'm nervous."

"An Uchiha, nervous?" an arrogant voice called out.

Sasuke turned around to see the person he least wanted to see. Neji Hyuuga stood at the end of the hall, hands on his hips, as he seemed to size up Sasuke. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to fight at the moment. Neji apparently thought that right there and then was a good moment to get into an argument, however, because he continued to poke fun at the already irritated Uchiha.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just curious as to what would make the almighty prince nervous. Makes me wonder if the Uchihas are all that great to begin with."

Sasuke wanted to throw a punch at the smug bastard, but Itachi beat him to it.

"Honorable Hyuuga," he spoke, his tone like ice, "please refrain from talking about the Uchiha in that manner. It is insulting to not only Sasuke, but to the king, the queen, and myself." Neji could only stare in fear at the now deadly demeanor that Itachi had developed. "Yes, Itachi-sama," he replied weakly.

Itachi gave a satisfied smirk, before turning the conversation back on his little brother. I mean, what good are little brothers if you can't entertain yourself with them? "But in a way, I also wonder what made you so nervous. I wonder, is it because of that boy you brought in?"

"He has a name, aniki, and his name is Naruto." Sasuke growled defensively. Itachi's smirk, if possible, widened at the reaction his brother gave him. Interesting, so very interesting.

"Ah, yes," the Hyuuga speculated, "The blond haired beauty. He is interesting to say the least."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in questioning at Hyuuga's choice of words. "Neji-kun, didn't you get a chance to... _observe_ Naruto-kun up close?"

"Observe? What do you mean?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama, I did."

"Aniki, what are you guys talking about?"

"And what did you conclude on the experience?"

"Itachi…"

"Naruto-kun will surely break the hearts of many."

"Just tell me what the hell you guys are talking about!" Sasuke shouted, before immediately clamping his hand over his mouth, shocked at his own outburst. "Ah, yes," Itachi stated, "I forgot that my little brother doesn't like to be kept in the dark about things."

"Do you remember, Sasuke, when you brought dad over to meet your new friend?" It was a rhetorical question but Sasuke answered anyways, "Of course I would. Like you said, I was the one who brought them there." "And you remember how Naruto was in one of the bathing kimonos?" Sasuke nodded his head yes as he blushed at the memory of the blond in the kimono. "I just confirmed a rumor that I heard, no doubtedly started by Kakashi because he wanted to get a rise out of someone, that Neji had managed to get a good feel of Naruto while he was dressed like that."

Sasuke felt his blood growing cold. Faintly, he asked, "And by 'feel', you mean…?"

Itachi nodded his head in confirmation, inwardly smirking at the face his little brother was making. Sasuke's mouth was wide open and gaping like a fish. Sasuke stood there in complete shock, before turning his attention towards Neji. His shock turned into anger.

"You!"

Neji, feeling the threatening aura that Sasuke was releasing, began to back away slowly.

"How dare you, you pervert!"

Sasuke was inwardly raging at the Hyuuga who DARE show his presence after what he did to Naru-chan. Sasuke shuddered inwardly in horror imagining what perverse little stunt Neji would try to pull up his sleeve because sweet Naruto is too oblivious to know better. Did Neji stare at Naru-chan? Did he try to grope him?

Itachi, sensing that Sasuke was about ready to murder the Hyuuga, placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Sasuke growled lowly, before backing off.

"So, why is the little kitsune making you nervous?"

"Kitsune?"

"Yes, well, he holds the Kyuubi inside of him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his older brother, "Naruto is not a monster."

"I never said he was. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Naruto hasn't come out of his room since that incident. It has been over four hours already. I'm nervous because I'm wondering if this is all my fault."

Itachi gave a long, suffering sigh, "Little brother, you are an idiot. If you are so worried, why don't you go and check up on him? Better yet, why don't you try to go and cheer him up?" And with that, Itachi started walking away. Calling out to his brother, Sasuke asked, "Aniki? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I am going? I am going over to Naruto's room. It's obvious that he needs cheering up and if you won't do it then I will."

Itachi chuckled, before adding for good measurement, "Besides, I was able to see from the glance I had of him that he is indeed a very cute little kitsune."

Sasuke's face flushed an angry red before he stomped his way over to Itachi, "Of course I want to go cheer him up. And even if I didn't want to, I have to go now. This way I can keep an eye on you in case you decide to try and pull something."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Otouto, just what type of person do you take me for?"

"The type that Naruto isn't interested in. Seriously, you are six years older than him."

"Naruto is nine. I highly doubt that he is interested in _anyone_ right now."

Sasuke pouted, of course he knew that! It was just… the thought of somebody crushing after Naruto made his heart clench in an uncomfortable way. The little fox was to adorable for his own good. _Great,_ he groaned, _now I'm starting to think like my brother by calling Naru-chan a fox._ Oh well, no time to dwindle on that now.

With a start, Sasuke was brought out of his thinking when he realized that both Neji and his brother had begun to walk away.

Running up to catch up to them, Sasuke scowled, "What was the big idea leaving me there?" He pointed an accusing finger at Neji, "And why is he coming along?"

"Because he can," Itachi replied cool, not wanting another argument to start between the two, "If you are going to be a child about it, then you don't have to come along. Naruto needs cheering up, not a whiney little brat. Now, are you coming or not?"

Grumbling, Sasuke complied, not looking at the Hyuuga.

"Both of you, play nice." Itachi sighed, they were just too tiresome.

Stopping at the door to Naruto's room, Itachi gently rapped on it while calling out, "Naruto-kun, are you in there?"

His reply was a muffled noise.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

Another muffled noise.

Taking the noise as a 'yes', Itachi opened the door to reveal Naruto laying on his stomach, face pressed into a pillow as he seemed to be staring off into space.

Glancing to his side, he saw his little brother and Neji frozen at the doorway unsure of how to approach. It was quite understandable, they had never tried to comfort anyone before so this was a brand new experience for the both of them. Deciding to take the initiative, Itachi sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and asked, "Do you feel like getting up?"

"Do I have to? It's comfy."

Itachi let out a chuckle, before poking Naruto in the ribs and wriggling his fingers. Naruto squealed out a surprised laugh before diving a good five feet away from Itachi, glaring at him. "What the hell was that? You _asked_ if I felt like getting up!" Naruto cried in outrage. Itachi smiled, "Yet I never said anything about taking 'no' for an answer."

Blinking owlishly, Naruto finally realized that two other people were in the room. A sunny grin breaking out onto his face, he called out happily, "Sasuke-kun! Neji-kun! Why are you guys here?" Sasuke blushed faintly at how warm and sunny the blonde's smiles were, "You were in your room for the past four hours so we wanted to cheer you up."

Smile becoming even brighter, if that were even possible, Naruto forgot all about his comfy bed as he ran up and gave each one of them a hug out of gratitude. Though, he did blush when he gave Itachi his hug. The prince had bent down and discreetly caressed his whisker cheek while whispering in his ear about how he was 'an extremely cute little kitsune'. No one had ever called him cute or complimented him like that before so it made him flush to be told that. As Naruto stammered out his thanks, Sasuke and Neji both forced Naruto and Itachi apart, seeing as how Itachi was holding onto him.

Blushing cutely, Naruto asked, "How are you going to try to cheer me up?"

Itachi thought for a moment, before replying, "I thought that I was going to take you to my favorite places around the village, I hope you can have fun there." Naruto stiffened at the notion of going to the village, before forcing himself to relax. They were nice enough to try and cheer him up. No one before has ever attempted to do so. He wouldn't be a burden and would go to the village with them.

"Okay, Itachi-nii. Let's go."

"Then come on."

…

The trip to the village went fairly well, despite all of the arguments that Neji and Sasuke shared. The problems started when they tried to go to a food stand because Naruto was hungry.

The owner of the stand snarled when he saw Naruto, shoving him to the ground, "Get out of here, you menace!"

His eyes widened when he recognized the nobles. Bowing down low, he said, "I apologize for any trouble this brat has caused you. I promise that I will get rid of him as soon as possible-"

"Owner-san," Itachi cut him off, his smile promising pain, "Naruto-kun is with us. So I'm curious as to why you would serve us but not him."

"B-b-b-but sir! He's the-"

"I am quite aware of what he is. That still doesn't answer my question," Itachi replied darkly.

The owner whimpered pathetically under Itachi's gaze, not having an answer to his question.

Sighing, Itachi called out, "Naruto, this pathetic man, has he done that to you before?"

"This happens whenever and wherever I go. Can I please take you to my favorite ramen shop?"

Rubbing his head in circles, Itachi tried to keep his murderous intent in check, "Of course Naruto-kun, lead the way."

Neji gave a comforting side hug while Sasuke was glaring holes at the entire village that dare make the precious boy suffer.

Stopping outside the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Naruto stopped the three from coming in. "I want to make it a surprise," he whispered excitedly. Neji looked amused at how Naruto was acting. In actuality, Naruto was being quite rude to the nobles, but he seemed much happier, and Neji wouldn't mind a rude Naruto if it meant that he would be able to see his smile.

"Hey pops!" Naruto called out, "I'm back!"

"Oh, Naruto!" called out Teuchi, "Ayame has been wondering about you. I'll call her in right now! Ayame!"

Ayame was a thirteen-year-old who was often found working at her Father's Ramen shop. With no one else to give him the time of day, Naruto ate there as often as he could. She was like his cool older sister sometimes, but other times, she could be overbearing. That moment was a fine example.

Running up to greet him, she let out a loud squeal of happiness as she gave Naruto one of her special hugs (see: rib cracking; bone crushing; near death experience). "Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Naru-chan! You haven't been in the ramen shop for _ages_! Where have you been?"

"Ayame-chan," Naruto replied somewhat nervously, untangling himself from her hold. "I brought some new people over so–"

"What?! Are they your friends? Come on, show them to me!"

Giggling nervously, Naruto called out, "Alright, you guys can come in!"

Needless to say, when Teuchi and Ayame found out that the people he brought with him were the two princes and a high ranked noble, they were shocked. Teuchi quickly collected himself and asked, "What would you like to have? Besides you Naruto, we're already making it."

Sasuke looked at how excited Naruto was for his ramen, "I will have the same thing that he is having, only with lots and lots of tomatoes."

"Same here, only without the extra tomatoes." Itachi agreed.

"I'm not really hungry, may I please just have some fish cakes?" Neji asked politely.

Naruto, who had already been served (Bless Teuchi's heart, it was as if he had a sixth sense for when Naruto would come in so that he could prepare ahead of time) pouted at Neji.

"But Neji-kun!" he whined, "How are you going to be happy if you don't have any ramen?"

"And ramen has a correlation with happiness?"

"Ramen is the KEY to happiness! Look, I will show you!"

He promptly moved Sasuke's ramen out of reach.

"My tomatoes!"

"Now, Neji-kun, pay attention."

Picking up some of the noodles, Naruto held it close to Sasuke's face and said, "Now say, 'aaah'"

Sasuke, realizing that Naruto was about to feed him, blushed but opened his mouth nonetheless.

"See, he was happy after he ate the ramen!"

Neji gave Sasuke a dark look. "That wasn't the only reason," he muttered. Tuning his head to the side in an adorable manner that reminded Neji of a baby fox, Naruto asked, "Did you say something?" "What? Nothing." "Oh, okay then."

Neji and Sasuke got into another argument.

Itachi talked with Ayame about _who knows what._

And Teuchi just sighed as he made _another_ bowl of ramen for Naruto.

Naruto laughed at it all, unsure if he had ever felt this happy before.

 **In my next chapter, who should I put in:**

 **Shikamaru and Chouji**

 **Or**

 **Ino and Sakura**

 **I finally made a Poll! It's going to close on Tuesday. But if you want, you can still comment your opinion in the comments box.**

 **I am really sorry, but I cant update until the grading period ends and my mom sees that I have brought up my grades. Besides, you know how it is with homework and stuff.**

 **Also, can any of you give me a prompt for a quick one shot? (I will not be accepting sasusaku because I just don't really ship them). This one should be fluffy. I just want to have enough stories to qualify for a beta reader. Senpai, you're amazing, but because you are never on fanfiction anymore, I want some other people as well to help me with my grammar. I'll email you my chapters if I remember before I post them.**


	5. kitchen cooks

**Well hello again!** **Onto another chapter! Please comment on things in my story that could be made better (grammar wise, I do not feel like changing the entire personality of a character or whatever to make a person happy). One comment asked me if I was bashing Sakura and Ino, but I don't want to bash anybody (unless it's Danzo because he can burn in hell with all of his sins). I might bash them at first, but Naru-chan is too cute to be mean to. I have the weirdest wishes. Like, I want Naruto and the Akatsuki to be friends along with everybody else except Danzuo. But it always seems that whenever I find a story like that on fanfiction Naruto is either turned, it's incomplete with only 3 chapters, or it's a romance and Naruto ends up with Deidara.** **Oh well, if I'm not too lazy I'll make a fanfiction.**

 **I was actually hoping for Sakura and Ino because I would just have to pretend that they were nobles going to a dinner party. With Shikamaru and Chouji I have my work cut out for me. I will put Sakura and Ino in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, yeah, I never DID give a disclaimer did I? Well, I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. I just own the twisted plot to this story.**

 **Now enjoy.**

Eating at Ichiraku's was fun. Never in Naruto's life had anyone ever sat down and ate ramen with him. Before, if someone were to go back in time and tell his past self this, he would just laugh and ask if the person was delusional. Of course, he would never say it so rudely…

"I know what!" he whispered excitedly to himself, jumping up and down in glee, "I should make them a surprise dinner… though I do not know how to cook… maybe one of the cooks can help me. I mean, this _is_ the royal family, they have to have a cook."

Slipping through the hallways, quiet in the hopes of going unnoticed, Naruto began his quest to search for the kitchen.

"Hey Naru-chan, what are you up to?" called a voice directly behind him.

"Oh, Kakashi-san!" he cried out happily.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "Naru-chan, just call me Kakashi. Again, if I may ask, what are you up too?"

"Well, I wanted to make Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, and Itachi nii-san dinner out of gratitude for cheering me up. Right now, I am currently trying to find the kitchen so I can ask whoever makes the meals to help me!" He said it with such conviction, such determination, that even Kakashi was surprised. After a moment, "Um, Kakashi?" "Yes Naru-chan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "C-could you point me in the direction of the kitchen?"

Kakashi laughed a little, pointed towards the opposite direction that Naruto was headed in, and silently cooed on how cute his precious Naru-chan looked whenever he pouted. Skipping down the hallway, Naruto thanked Kakashi before heading toward the kitchen.

It was skipping down this hall that Naruto begun to take notice on how esteemed the Uchiha and all visiting nobles held themselves to be. Lined down the hall were rows after rows of portraits, Naruto guessed that they were the ancestors of the royal family among other nobility. All were dressed in intricate robes and fine jewelry, a regal expression on their face. This was true for everyone, whether young or old. The only difference between these portraits were that they were in different poses. A man with long, spiky black hair had battle armor in one hand and a crafted sword in the other. The template below the portrait read MADARA UCHIHA. Another portrait that caught Naruto's eye was in fact not a portrait, but a slightly burned off blank piece of wall that held signs of being scratched by a sharp object. The template below read OBITO UCHIHA.

Deciding not to linger around the hall for it gave him chills (Naruto swore he saw the portraits' eyes following him as he moved), he began picking up his pace to the kitchen.

When he finally got to the kitchen, he suddenly became very timid as he heard voices shouting inside.

"I don't care if you're the cook for the royal family back at the main house, when you are here, you cook whatever the hell I tell you to cook!"

Naruto gently knocked on the door, "Excuse me, is this a bad time?"

"Oi, someone's at the door! Shikamaru, Chouji, somebody go get it!"

Naruto heard a muffled reply that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome' before the door opened a minute later.

A boy who seemed to be about his age with a pineapple styled haircut stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before blushing a little bit and letting him inside. "My name is Shikamaru," the boy with the weird pineapple styled hair told him. Giving him a bright smile, Naruto grabbed a hand that was hanging limp at Shikamaru's side and shook it in greeting, "Nice to meet 'cha! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Turning his attention to the plump boy next to Shikamaru, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Chouji, and that cook over there is my father, Chouza."

Chouza was a big, burly man whose appearance reminded Naruto of a fairy tale that he heard in the orphanage about a guy named Saint Nick who went about stalking children and giving them presents as they slept. All he needed was the white hair and beard.

"Hey, you're that new prisoner― I mean guest― that they decided to keep!" Chouza exclaimed.

Naruto looked startled, "Prisoner?"

Chouji groaned, "Daaaad…."

Chouza gave a hearty chuckle, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry Naruto, I was only messing with you."

Naruto nodded uncertainly, not wanting to make the big guy mad. He jumped when he felt an unfamiliar hand slap him on the back, "Don't worry about it kid, the only thing foul that he has are his words and appearance! Once you get past the disgusting exterior you'll see that he is actually a softie."

"Oh, Anko, your description on me is highly flattering."

"I aim to please."

"Don't you have people to interrogate or something?"

By now, Anko was sprawled across the counter opposite to Naruto, an apple in her hand, "There's no one left that I can use at the moment, so it's pretty slow. Oh, and by the way, they want me to demand for better food. I say go ahead and make them sick to their stomachs."

Taking a bite of the apple, she surveyed the room. Gaze landing on Naruto in recognition, "Aaah, you're the new meat that they decided to keep as a pet! Y'know, kid, if you are ever bored, you can come down to the interrogation room with me. I might even allow you to help!"

"No, no you won't," Chouza cut off with a stern look before turning his gaze towards Naruto, "No she won't."

Tilting his head in a questioning manner, Naruto asked, "Why, is it bad down there?"

Anko chuckled at the innocent reply, "Brat, you won't believe the type of shit that goes on down there in that fucked up place."

In an instant Naruto's demeanor changed from light and cheerful to dark and cold. His voice was blank, monotone, "Anko-san, was it? I may not look like it, but I am not as innocent as you think when it comes to things like these. You torture prisoners for information, right? And I am guessing that the conditions that the prisoners live in are crap."

"But… how did you…?"

"How did I know? How did I guess? It's easy. If the living conditions are shit, then a prisoner who just got interrogated wouldn't have the chance to unwind, making them more willing to crack under the pressure if they got interrogated again. I know of this because the villagers used the same principles on me." At this Naruto gave a broken little laugh.

Anko growled, those damned villagers! What were they thinking? Treating a child like that?

Naruto seemed to melt back into his carefree self.

Deciding not to stick around any longer, Anko jumped off the counter and exclaimed, "I'm going to get some more information." She needed to burn off her anger. Chuckling to herself, she almost pitied the man who would be stuck with her.

Turning back to Naruto, Anko asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to go down to the dungeons with me? It's a great way to relieve stress."

"Maybe some other time, I have something that I need to ask first. Thanks though for the offer, Anko-chan."

And with that, she was gone.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji and whispered, "What the hell just happened?"

"Apparently Anko is trying to make an apprentice."

"Hopefully, she won't be successful until _after_ the ball being held in a week. I do not need another person with a monster stomach eating all of the food that I prepare." Chouza stated.


End file.
